Purest Intentions
by trueheartlove
Summary: Draco has been given an option. Either he must kill Harry Potter with a spell designed to slowly kill a person or watch his family be tortured and killed. He chose to kill Harry Potter, but he didn't plan on falling in love. Harry/Draco. Set after the BOH/ Disregards DH epilogue.
1. Prologue

**Purest Intentions**

Summary - Draco has been given an option. Either he must kill Harry Potter with a spell designed to slowly kill a person or watch his family be tortured and killed. He chose to kill Harry Potter, but he didn't plan on falling in love. Harry/Draco. Set after the BOH/ Disregards DH epilogue.

AN: I love reading slash and never once thought that I would be able to write one on my own. But something about Harry and Draco is so beautiful. They are both troubled souls with troubled pasts. That is fanfiction gold right there. I hope I do this pairing justice. But remember this is SLASH. So if you don't like do not read. Simple right? Hopefully. All flames will be used to make myself some smores. Thank you.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic Books and Warner Brothers. This is used solely for entertainment purposes, no profit is being made from this publication.

* * *

Prologue

The silence was almost unbearable. The only sound that he could hear was the pounding of his own heart drumming rapidly in his chest. Hermione, whose hand was tightly clenched in his, was taking shuddering breaths every so often. She was honestly one of the strongest women he had ever met and seeing her break down just a couple of hours prior was heart wrenching. The only evidence of her breakdown was her irregular breathing and bloodshot eyes, but other than that she had no more emotion to give. Like her they were all emotionally drained.

"Where did we go wrong?" he thought. "It was a mistake trusting certain people. A mistake"

Everything was finally falling back into place. While everything was far from perfect their lives were slowly managing to go back to normal. As normal as they could be without Fred and all of the other missing voids left because of the war.

The war. . . seemed like ages ago to him, but in reality was only a year ago. Each and every one of them had scars both physical and mental scars which haunted them on a daily basis. He looked over at George and saw him staring blankly at the door situated just right across from them. He hadn't seen that blank look in George's face since the death of Fred. The dead look in his eyes was quite frankly scary. He thought after the war only happiness would surround them.

"How optimistic of me" he thought bitterly.

The abrupt slamming of a door pulled him out of his dark thoughts. The slamming of the door was caused by a flustered healer who looked dead on his feet. There a thin sheen of sweat along his forehead and he was breathing heavy. The entire family jumped up from their seats. His hand was still tightly being held by Hermione was squeezed even tighter something he thought wasn't even possible.

"Are you all Mr. . ." started the exhausted looking healer. His eyebrows looked as if thought they were permanently furrowed against his forehead.

"Yes, we are his family" spat out Ginny while taking a step forward. "You kept us waiting long enough and we want answers. Is he okay?" She continued assertively, her hands on her hips looking very much like her mother.

"I am sorry Miss, we have been working very hard to stabilize him. Once we finally managed to stabilize him we attempted to see what the cause of all of this is. But like all the other times we came back empty handed. This curse that was placed on him is dark. . .it is very very dark magic intended to slowly kill." He said wearily. He gazed upon the family with a sigh.

He hated this part of his job. Families were always the most difficult to deal with. Either they were angry or upset and sometimes both at the same time. Not that he blamed them. He couldn't imagine if it was his wife or his daughter in this situation.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard some commotion coming from the waiting room hallway.

"Excuse me sir. . .excuse me sir! You can not go in there! That is the intensive care unit waiting room meant for family members only! Sir!" yelled the plump looking lady that they all briefly encountered when they stormed through St. Mungo's intensive care unit.

The man in expensive black robes stormed right past blatantly ignoring the reception lady up front.

"You!" yelled George shocking the entire family. He had been very silent throughout the entire ordeal.

"You have to let me explain, I would never. . ." the man started to say, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Don't give us that crap. I can't believe we thought you were decent enough. I know you had something to do this. " yelled Hermione stepping in front of George cutting off whatever he was going to say.

"Hermione I. . ." he said. Hermione's eyes were blazing with anger, her skin flushed and her hands were shaking. She stepped in front of him and slapped him. Hard. Ron who had let go of her hand instantly grabbed it again and ran comforting circles with his thumb while glaring hard.

"Shut up! Do not even start. I was wary of the friendship from the get go but I accepted it because I saw that it was what he needed. I thought you were a changed man but I was wrong. You are a coward. Can't even stand up for what you believe in, can't even tell someone you love them. We all thought you were different but I should have remembered, once a Malfoy always a Malfoy, right Draco?" She yelled while spatting out the name as if though it physically heard her to say that word.

"I love Harry, with all my heart Hermione. You are right, I did have something to do with all of this. I thought it would keep my family safe. I never meant to fall in love with him!" yelled Draco right back.

There was an instant silence after that. Mrs. Weasley could heard lightly sobbing in the corner. Mr. Weasley was holding her against his chest rubbing comforting circles on her back. The healer looked upon the scene with wide eyes.

"Bullshit" muttered Ron under his breath but it still managed to carry across the room. Other mutterings of disbelief could be heard from the room.

"Get out" whispered Ginny in a deadly tone her eyes blazing with disgust at the man standing in front of her.

"But I. . ." started Draco but just like his other attempts to talk it was quickly shot down.

"I said get the fuck out!" yelled Ginny. George stepped closer to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I think it is time you go" said Mr. Weasley, his once kind eyes which were always filled with compassion and understanding was now filled with disbelief and anger.

Draco looked around at the group that he had once begun to think of as his own. The dinners that they shared, the family quidditch games, the harmless banter with Ron, the studying sessions with Hermione, the pranks with George, the heartfelt conversations with Mrs. Weasley, the man to man discussions with Mr. Weasley, and the time spent with Harry. . . Draco took in a deep breath stilling a sob that threatened to break free. Once he composed himself he took one last look at all of them. Their faces all wore the same expression. Disbelief and disgust. Looking away quickly so they wouldn't see the tears once again forming in his eyes, he slowly began to walk away.

"Don't worry Harry, I will make this right" he said quietly to himself and the doors slammed shut behind him.

**TBC**

* * *

AN: Let me know what you guys think. Should I continue or move on? Please review and hope you all enjoyed.


	2. An Attempt at Normal

Purest Intentions

Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic Books and Warner Brothers. This is written for the sole purpose of entertainment, no profit is being made as a result.

* * *

It was a cloudy day, which was somewhat appropriate for the day ahead. Despite it being midsummer, they all woke up chilled and surprised when they looked outside and saw that rain clouds had filled the sky overnight. One month ago the Battle of Hogwarts had taken place and one month ago people that they loved and cared about were taken away from them leaving a tremendous void in each and every one of their lives. The last month had been dedicated to going to as much funerals as they could, attempting to rebuild Hogwarts while all trying to manage to stick together and keep up their morale. While they all had their bad days, time was truly healing and while they were not completely over the ordeal they were making giant strides to move on.

"Harry! It's 10:57, Andromeda wanted you there by 11!" yelled the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry as he ran downstairs.

Harry had been staying at the Burrow since they came back from the final battle. Harry immediately offered to stay at his late Godfather's place but Molly Weasley wouldn't have it. She wanted to keep all of them close. The only one missing was Hermione who was with Kingsley retrieving her parents from Australia. Apparently they were encountering some problems retrieving their lost memories of their daughter. She was expected to be back within the next couple of weeks much the delight of Ron.

Harry had been ready since 7am waiting for 11 am to arrive so he could babysit Teddy. Andromeda still didn't feel completely comfortable around the Weasleys and didn't want to bring Teddy over to the Burrow, however she had no qualms as to allowing Harry to go and visit Teddy at her own place.

"What. . .What's? Who's yelling?" mumbled Ron as he slowly made his way down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ronald it is 11 in the morning mister. Why are you not awake and ready like Harry?" said Mrs. Weasley in an exasperated tone. Ron mumbled something while making his way back upstairs without bothering to answer the question.

"That boy" she said while shaking her head and moving back to what she was doing.

Harry had been watching the whole exchange with a fond smile on his face. The Weasley's were honestely the best family he had ever met. He loved every minute with all of them.

"Oh Harry. It would be nice if Ronald was as punctual as you. But one can only dream I suppose" she said mostly to herself as she continued with the pies.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Weasley" Harry asked gesturing at the kitchen. He knew Andromeda needed him at 11 but he felt bad just leaving Mrs. Weasley to do all the housework.

"It is Molly dear and there is no need. You are needed with Teddy. It has been weeks since you last saw the little man and I know he is absolutely smitten with you." She said fondly while putting a pie inside the oven.

Harry smiled. At first, Harry was terrified at the concept of being a godfather. Having no real father figure in his life for the first half of his life, he was unsure of how to approach the situation. He expressed he fears to Mr. Weasley.

Flashback

_"What if I do something wrong? I do not know the first thing about kids or raising them." Harry said worryingly. Mr. Weasley gestured for him to sit in the chair right across from him. When Harry did he began to speak._

_"Son, your thoughts were the exact ones I had when we found out Molly was pregnant with Bill. You don't go to school and learn to be a dad and learn what is right and what is wrong. It is all trial and error. Do you want to protect Teddy?" he asked while staring intensively into Harry's bright green eyes._

_"Of course" Harry said passionately._

_"Do you want him to grow up loved?" Mr. Weasley continued._

_"Yes" said Harry not really sure where this was going._

_"Do you want a better life for him, one better than yours?" he asked gently. Harry immediately thought of his childhood at the Dursley's and shuddered. There was no way he would ever want Teddy to be placed in an environment like that._

_Harry nodded somehow not finding the words to describe it. Mr. Weasley smiled gently at him and got up from the couch. He ruffled Harry's hair in a fatherly gesture. Harry gazed up at him still confused at all the questions that were asked._

_"Then you will do just fine my boy" he said and with that stepped out of the room, giving Harry a lot to ponder over._

End Flashback

"Thank you Mrs. . Molly. I should be heading out now" said Harry walking toward the fireplace ready to Floo over.

"Not so fast young man. You need a small pull over it is still quite fresh outside and here is a basket of a couple of mince mini pies. You are still far too thin" she said handing him a basket and his light jacket.

"Thanks again" he said with a grateful smile and immediately floo'd over to Andromeda's.

* * *

"And he is a little fussy at around 2 or 3. I think that is his way of letting us know he is hungry. Oh and remember that his hair might change different colors so don't be alarmed. It has stayed the same color for quite some time, but you never know so." Said Andromeda while pacing back and forward in her living room while Teddy was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Mrs. Tonks, don't worry I got this" said Harry amusedly.

She immediately stopped pacing and looked at him.

"I know my boy. I have just been a little on edge. My sister Cissa and I have finally managed to come to speaking terms and now I am going to meet the rest of family." She said.

'Cissa?' thought Harry. 'Cissa?' Narcissa. . .Narcissa Black. Oh! Narcissa Malfoy'

Harry gave her a gentle smile and stepped over to her arms out. Andromeda handing baby Teddy over carefully and Harry held him gently not wanting to awaken him.

"Teddy will be just fine with me. Molly is just a floo away if I need her. You have a good time with your sister and her family." Harry said.

Andromeda gave him a sad smile.

"Don't think I am questioning your ability my dear boy, not at all on the contrary. Nymphadora and Remus were right about you being Godfather. I must admit I questioned the ability of a 17 year old to take on such responsibility especially in the circumstances we were in, but now I wouldn't have it any other way." She said.

Harry blushed and nodded his acknowledgment that he had heard her. He couldn't find it within himself to conjure any words.

She stepped closer to him and patted him gently on the shoulder and leaned over to give Teddy a light kiss on his forehead. She walked over to the fireplace and without any hesitation said clearly.

"Malfoy Manor." And with that she was gone. Harry looked down at Teddy who was wrapped in a blue blanket. His hair was a light brown chestnut color, his little face relaxed with sleep.

"Alright little man. . .Lets put you back in bed. My arms can't be too comfortable." And with that Harry walked out of the room with Teddy in his arms.

* * *

Andromeda didn't come home until close to midnight. Harry had already put Teddy back to sleep at around 8 after he played with his stuffed wolf and ate some baby food. Harry was currently in the living room reading a book when he heard the fireplace start up and saw Andromeda gracefully step out. Looking at her, her face was a lot less tense and the frantic look was gone from her eyes. She looked cheery and flushed with happiness.

"Sorry my boy it is so late. I hope your family doesn't mind" she said while hanging her coat on the rank situation right next to the floo. She dusted off any excess ash and soot that might have ended up on her.

"It is alright Mrs. Tonks. I let Mrs. Weasley know. Ginny came over to see if everything was alright and passed along the message to Mrs. Weasley that I would be home late." He reassured her. She looked at him with a hard expression.

"Ginny? Ginerva Weasley. I hope there was no canoodling while I was away. I said you are responsible with Teddy but one of your own. It is better to wait my boy" she said with hands on her hips.

Harry blushed profusely. The relationship with Ginny had been strictly platonic much to his relief and much to Ginny's horror. She had immediately wanted to start from where they had left off, but Harry had been unable to feel any emotion toward her other than sisterly affection. Despite that, it did not stop her from trying at least.

"No ma'am. There was none of that." He mumbled still embarrassed. She looked deeply into his eyes most likely trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. When she found no sign of deception she let out a small sigh.

"Good. Well. You best be on your way. I trust Teddy was well?" she asked momentarily.

Harry turned back around after having made a move toward the fireplace.

"Yes ma'am. He didn't want all of his carrot mush but other than that he was great." Harry told her.

"I am glad my boy. Oh and Harry. It is Andromeda." She said and stepped out of the living room. Harry floo'd back to the burrow.

* * *

It seemed as if though the relationship between Andromeda and Narcissa was getting better. More than ever Andromeda was asking for Harry to come over and watch Teddy. It was a couple of weeks later when she came to Harry and asked if he would be willing to watch Teddy at the Burrow. She explained to him that Narcissa wanted to see the house. While Andromeda loved Teddy with all of her heart she didn't know how her sister with all of her pureblood mentality would react toward Teddy. Though she loved getting back on good terms with her sister she would never forget how Narcissa and Bellatrix reacted toward her Nymphadora when she was born. She could still hear the hateful words and the disgust ridden tones that they all used when the topic of Nymphadora and Ted, her late husband were mentioned. She did not want Teddy to be exposed to such hatred so early on in life.

Harry immediately agreed. While he loved watching Teddy and spending time with the young baby he yearned to watch him in a more comfortable environment for himself.

Molly was ecstatic to hear that Teddy would be spending the day at the Burrow. Ever since Bill and Fleur announced that they were expecting their first child, Molly had been in full grandparent mode knitting and sewing anything she could. She was excited to try on the several onesies and sweaters she had already made for Teddy.

Ron, Ginny, George and Harry were all outside doing their weekly de gnoming when Andromeda arrived with Teddy in her arms. He was fussy showing his obvious dislike for the floo network. Harry instantly stopped what he was doing and made his way inside. He quickly washed his hands and grabbed Teddy from Andromeda. Teddy stopped crying and giggled when Harry cooed softly at the baby.

Mrs. Weasley gazed upon the scene with fond eyes. Andromeda looked around the house uncomfortably. Mrs. Weasley immediately sensed her discomfort and made her way over to the black haired witch.

"You and Teddy are always welcome her Andromeda." said Mrs. Weasley. Andromeda let out a small smile.

"Thank you Molly. I guess I feared that I would be met with disdain on account of my sister Bellatrix." She responded truthfully.

"Nonsense Andromeda, we must all stick together in times like these in where we all trying to heal." Molly said strongly.

"Yes, well. Again I thank you for allowing Teddy to stay with Harry for the evening." She said trying not to show how much Molly's words had affected her.

"Anytime" she said and with that Andromeda gave Harry a brief nod and left.

"That's Teddy? He sure has grown" asked Ron who had come from the garden with Ginny and George. He looked over Harry's shoulder and peered directly down at the baby with pitch black hair and light hazel eyes. " I thought he would be more. Well you know? Wolfish?" said Ron.

"Ron" yelled Molly and Ginny. George was sniggering quietly.

"What?" said Ron completely oblivious to as why they were angry.

"Hermione is so right. You have absolutely no tact." muttered Ginny.

Harry who was still holding Teddy securely in his arms couldn't help but allow an amused grin from appearing. A lot of things had changed over the course of a couple of years but some things still managed to remain exactly the same.

* * *

**Interlude**

"Draco, this will be our little secret." Said the man gently in a saccharine tone.

Draco Malfoy was trembling only slightly not wanting to reveal how truly terrified he was. He thought that all of this was behind him. The war had been hell for him and his family and he had hoped that after the death of Voldemort that things would manage to return to normal. How wrong he was.

"Do you understand Draco?" he said putting a hand on his shoulder. Draco couldn't help but flinch. The man saw this and instantly laughed softly.

"No need to be frightened my dear boy. If you do what I say, everything will be just fine. Your mother. . ."

"You will not get anywhere near my mother!" spat out Draco cutting the man off throwing his hand off of his shoulder.

"Draco, nothing will happen to your dear mother and father if you follow my directions." He said.

Draco was breathing hard, trying to keep his shaking hands out of view from the man.

"So a little birdie told me that your mother is back on speaking terms with her sister Andromeda. And this little birdie also told me that Andromeda is indeed taking care of that little abomination Teddy Lupin" he told Draco.

"Yeah so?" asked Draco not seeing where this was going.

"Teddy Lupin, son of that werewolf Remus Lupin and metamorphosis Nympadora Tonks but most importantly, godson of Harry Potter" said the man with an evil grin. Draco's eyes went wide at this. Harry Potter was the reason his family was still walking free. Sure they were basically shunned from society and their social status was down the drain but it sure beat having a cell in Azkaban.

"You see Potter is vital to the moral of the Wizarding world. As long as he is alive everyone sleeps easy and they all live happily ever after." said the man twirling his wand between his fingers. He seemed to be talking more to himself then to Draco.

"His death would bring panic and destruction. The ministry and the stupid order will have to surrender once the remaining Death Eaters come back and regain control of this out of control community. Allowing disgusting creatures such as Lupin and all the stupid mudbloods and muggles to roam free amongst us is just sickening. The Dark Lord would be mortified if he knew that this is what became of the world, oh he would be just appalled." He continued. Draco continued to listen wondering where this was going and what it all had to do with him.

"So here is where you come in Draco. You will place a curse on Potter. A spell designed by the Dark Lord himself. He wanted to watch the hopelessness that the Wizarding World would feel when they couldn't save their precious Potter." He spat out. "This spell will kill him slowly and painfully"

Draco stood still in shock and disbelief. How could he kill Potter when he couldn't even kill . . .

"Oh and Draco?" the man continued. Draco reluctantly made eye contact with the man.

"Your inability to kill Dumbledore is legend amongst all the Dark Lord's supporters. But rest be assured that if you fail, I will not be a forgiving as the Dark Lord. Your mother and father will pay the consequences and you will watch every minute of it."

The man stepped directly in front of Draco and patted his cheek roughly. Turning on his heel he made his way toward to door. Without looking back he muttered. "You better not let me down" and with that walked out. Only then did Draco take a shuddering breath and fall to the stone cold ground of the dungeon.

**TBC**

* * *

AN: Thanks hope you all enjoyed this one. I could just imagine all of my spelling and grammar errors but I just wanted to get this posted today. Please read and review. I won't know if you guys like or don't like. I am also open to any suggestions on where I should take this story.

Read and Review!


	3. Allow Me To Reintroduce Myself

**Chapter 3 – Allow Me to Reintroduce Myself.**

Disclaimer – All rights belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic Books and Warner Brothers. No profits are being made from this publication and writings made by me are for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Hermione arrived July 21st much to Ron's delight. Her family was back in London trying to get themselves resituated. Finding out they had a daughter and finding out she purposely eliminated herself from their memory was a lot to take in for the Grangers. While they didn't agree with it all they were still proud of their daughter and understood that she needed to be with her friends and wizarding family at the moment. So they reluctantly let her travel to the Burrow where they all welcomed her with open arms.

Hermione was very pleased to be back. While she missed her family dearly, it was obvious she had missed the Weasleys and her black haired green eyed best friend.

Hermione was eager to get back to studying and planned to attend Hogwarts again in the fall to study under Madam Pince in the library conducting research. Harry and Ron were still not sure what they were going to do.

"Harry, what do you reckon you are going to do?" asked Ron one afternoon while they were watching Teddy. Andromeda had been invited to Spain with Narcissa for the weekend and after reassuring the woman over and over again that Teddy would be okay with him she reluctantly left promising to be back by Sunday.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry giving Teddy his bottle.

"Well Hermione is going to Hogwarts, Ginny is going back to school. Do you reckon we should go back" asked Ron.

"Well Kingsley already told me that I could stand in for my NEWTS and then he would take me into the Auror program. I am sure if you ask and say you are interested he would be more than willing to take you, or unless school is where you want to go." Harry told him. Ron immediately made a face.

"You're kidding right? Me school? No thanks mate. I'm just saying that you already have a plan, Hermione already has a plan and I don't." he whined.

"Honestly Ronald. You are still on that?" asked Hermione as she stepped into Teddy's nursery that was made for him in the Burrow in Bill's old room.

"Well sorry I am concerned about my future" Ron retorted. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It is not that Ron. It's just that you are so concerned with what Harry and I are doing when in fact you should be concerned just about you. You have to make the choice, it is not our choice to make." She said sitting down on floor with her knees tucked under her.

"Yeah that's true" mumbled Ron.

"Well anyway just wanted to tell you Harry that Molly is downstairs with Ginny and George planning your surprise party. I normally wouldn't tell someone about their own surprise party but I know you despise surprises almost as much as you despise parties." She said.

"I do not despise parties; I just don't like parties for me. I don't see the point." He told her.

"Sure Harry, but I think I should warn you. I think Ginny wants to pop out of your cake. Naked. She was talking about it to Fleur earlier" She said with a smirk.

Ron who was drinking some iced pumpkin juice spat it all over. Teddy giggled loudly and clapped his hands while blowing raspberries.

"Seriously Hermione? That is my sister we are talking about. I do not need images of that. Gross." He said. Harry blushed.

"Well they are dating Ronald." She snapped back at Ron.

"Ha! Wrong! Harry go cold feet or something because now he won't even hold her hand." She said.

"You guys talk about me as if though I am not even in the room" Harry replied.

"Harry is this true? You were so smitten with her and it is obvious the girl is insane over you. I thought you would have tried to rekindle after the war." She asked him curiously.

"Well it didn't go according to plan, alright?" mumbled Harry who reached over and tickled Teddy on his stomach who responded with some giggles.

"You are going to have to give us a better answer then that Harry, but I will let it go for now." She said giving him a hard look. She stood up and smoothed down her knee length dress which had bunched up a little higher. Harry almost laughed out loud at the look Ron was giving her. He looked ready to pounce on her and have his way with her.

"Well anyway I better go and see if Ginny needs help. She is designing her own dress for Harry's party and I am going to see if she will do one for me. She is actually really good." She said while throwing Ron a glare. She obviously saw the way he looked at her.

Their relationship was incredibly complicating and it gave Harry extreme headaches on occasion. While they kissed and held hands during and after the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione was not easily able to forgive all the times Ron looked her over for other girls. Hermione blossomed into a very beautiful girl but she still saw herself as the big haired and big toothed girl. She didn't see herself as a girl that Ron would go for despite Ron being crazy for her.

Hermione was making her way over to the door and then stopped.

"Oh Harry? Didn't you say that Andromeda was going to be back Sunday at 6:00 pm?" she asked.

Harry looked puzzled.

"Err. Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Because it is Sunday and it is 6:05pm" she said and left the room.

Harry took a couple of seconds for this to register.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed while immediately sitting up and grabbing Teddy's belongings and putting it back in his overnight bag. Ron got up from the floor as well.

"Sorry mate, I lost track of time as well" he said.

"It's okay, Its just you know Andromeda. . . she will think something happened to Teddy." Said Harry tossing the bag over his shoulder and grabbing Teddy and securely placing him in his arms. He quickly but cautiously made his way to the fireplace. Ron followed after him.

"Let your mom know I will be back in a bit. I am just going to drop him off." Harry told him. Ron nodded in response and left the room no doubt trying to look to see where Hermione had ran off to.

Harry immediately floo'd over, Teddy and diaper bag in arm.

* * *

Harry was preparing himself to see Andromeda waiting in her living room. Hands over her hips ready to scold him for his lateness and for making him worry. But nothing prepared him for what he saw in Andromeda's living room. There were a million of things he thought he would have been most likely to see other than what he was seeing right now.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch. In Andromeda's house.

Malfoy looked up when we heard the fireplace activate.

"Well Potter fancy seeing you here." He drawled. Harry put down the diaper bag and looked around for Andromeda who was nowhere to be seen.

"I wish I could say the same to you Malfoy" said Harry unconsciously hugging Teddy closer to his chest.

"No need to be rude Potter. It seems as if though we are waiting for the Black sisters to arrive back from their mini vacation." Malfoy said.

"Yeah. I thought I was the one running late."

"St. Potter. Late no? Golden Boy couldn't possibly do something wrong." Said Malfoy with fake disbelief while putting a hand over his chest.

"Wow Malfoy. Golden Boy, Scar Head, Dumbledore's pet, Mudblood lover? Whatever will come up with next. You know what? Forget it. I guess some people just don't grow up and I guess you are one of them." Harry bit back getting ready to head to Teddy's room where they would just wait for Andromeda. Anywhere to get away from the blonde git.

"Geez sorry." Said Malfoy and with a sigh he continued.

"No actually I am sorry. You are right. Our school years are behind us. I was being immature." He said. Harry looked at him in disbelief. Malfoy waited for him to respond and when he didn't Malfoy let out a nervous chuckle.

"Or I could just be an arsehole and it can be just like old times if that makes you feel better." said Malfoy with a smirk.

"No thanks, sorry that was just honestly the last thing I expected you to say." Harry responded truthfully.

"Well don't expect me to say it again. So anyway who is the kid?" Malfoy asked.

"The kid's name is Teddy Lupin. He is my godson. Surely you must have known that." Harry said.

"Of course I knew that" Malfoy retorted. "I was just attempting to engage in small talk or whatever it is you all call it."

"I thought a Malfoy would never engage in something so plebian"

"Wow Potter. Plebian? Is that your word of the day?" asked Malfoy. Instead of getting irritated, Harry found himself grinning at Malfoy's attempt at teasing. Malfoy even managed to let himself grin. Grin and not smirk.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later when Andromeda and Narcissa stumbled into the living room. To say they were shocked at seeing the two boys engaged in a civil conversation would have been an understatement. The two ladies would have thought they were still drunk if it wasn't for the fact that they had their last glass of wine hours prior.

The two boys were sitting across from each other genuinely laughing and having a good time. It seemed as if though Draco was in the middle of a telling a joke.

". . and then he said "What happens in Uranus. Stays in Uranus." finished Malfoy. Both boys laughed.

"Seriously Malfoy, where do you get this stuff." said Harry when he was done laughing.

He couldn't believe that he had been sitting in Andromeda's kitchen for 5 hours talking with Draco Malfoy, his once archrival. They told stories of their Hogwarts days, shared their embarrassing date stories, told raunchy jokes and managed to laugh with each other and not at each other. Harry seriously was contemplating asking Malfoy to pinch him and to pinch him hard in case he was dreaming.

"Draco?" a voice whispered. Harry and Malfoy immediately looked at the fireplace. They were shocked. Had they really not heard the fireplace floo the two women in?

Malfoy stood up and put on a stoic mask and looked at the two women.

"Oh Mother, I did not hear you come back. I trust that your outing went well." He said.

"It was wonderful." she said confused as to why her son who was laughing and seemingly having a good time earlier was closing himself off. It was as if though he didn't want to explain to her later that he had a good time with the brunette.

"Harry?" asked Andromeda shaking Harry out of his daze that he was still in after having realizing that he had spent the last couple of hours hanging out and surprisingly having a good time with Malfoy. Harry looked up at Andromeda.

"How was Teddy?" she asked.

"He was great Mrs. Tonks. He always is. He is up in his room sleeping at the moment." Harry said politely. Andromeda smiled gently at him.

"I always know Teddy is in good hands when he is with you. I am going to check on my grandson. I trust you can all excuse yourselves?" she asked. Harry nodded and she made her way up to Teddy's room leaving Harry and the two Malfoy's in Andromeda's living room. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Mr. Potter" said Mrs. Malfoy. She extended out her hand. Harry grabbed it and shook her hand.

"Mrs. Malfoy." He acknowledged. "It is wonderful to see you. I hope you are well." He added politely at her.

"I am well Mr. Potter." She said and to his surprise she twisted a hand in her robes an act Harry understood as being one of nervousness. But he couldn't understand why she was nervous.

"Mr. Potter. I never got the chance to tell you this after the trial, but thank you for all you did, the testifying on our behalf. We know you didn't have to do that for us, but you did and for that we are all extremely grateful." she told him honestly. Harry was shocked and by the look on Draco Malfoy's face so was he.

"Well ma'am, you did save my life, if you do remember and for that I am grateful." He responded with smile. Narcissa gave a smile right back.

"You turned out all right Mr. Potter. Your parents I could imagine would have been extremely proud of how well you turned out to be." she said. Harry didn't know how to respond to something like that, so he replied with a bashful smile. Narcissa Malfoy continued. "and so handsome you turned out to be. Humble, kind and handsome. My how the girls must swoon." She added.

"Mother!" hissed Draco Malfoy completely mortified.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I truly appreciate it. Well I best be on my way. And nice seeing you Malfoy, I guess I will see you around?"

Draco Malfoy stepped forward shocking both his mother and Harry at the same time. He extended his hand out just like his mother had done only moments ago. Harry stared at his hand and got an instant feeling of déjà vu. He still vividly remembered when Draco had extended his hand out 7 years before asking for his friendship.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, my name is Draco and yes I will see you around." he said. Harry stared at him for a couple of seconds trying to decipher if this was a prank being played on him. He was expecting Malfoy to do something that would humiliate him but when it didn't come Harry grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Draco, I am Harry."

**TBC**

* * *

AN: Thanks guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Finally Draco and Harry are reintroduced. Thank you Purelily12 for reviewing, you are my first review and I am very thankful. I would really like to hear what you all have to say. I have had two days off of work so writing has been all I have been doing but I go back to work tomorrow, so chapters won't be coming out as rapidly as they are right now. See you guys next time.


	4. The Warning and a Party

Disclaimer – All right belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic Books and Warner Brothers. This is for the sole purpose of entertainment. No profits are being made from this.

* * *

Harry kept replaying his encounter with Draco Malfoy over and over in his head trying to decipher if Malfoy had any hidden motives behind his uncharacteristically nice behavior, however Harry was unable to find any. The Draco Malfoy Harry knew was cruel and always ready to humiliate Harry and his friends. When he had discussed the encounter with Ron and Hermione, they were both ready to voice their opinions to him.

"Harry, are you mental?"

Harry didn't want to keep anything from his best friends especially something as big as calling a truce with Draco Malfoy. However Harry did not think that it was going to become this heated.

"Do you remember who you are talking about? Draco Malfoy, bane of our existence." Ron said while dramatically throwing himself onto the bed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are being dramatic Ronald. Yes he was horrible to us in school and yes he is a total git, but that doesn't mean that we should continue with the petty fighting." Hermione argued helping herself to a biscuit that Mrs. Weasley had given them earlier.

"Petty fighting? Oh so calling you a mudblood was petty fighting? Attempting to crucio Harry was petty fighting? Almost killing us in the Room of Requirement was. . ."

"Okay Ron. You made your point. And actually it was Crabbe that almost killed us. Not Malfoy" retorted Hermione while crossing her arms.

"Same thing! Slimy Slytherins." muttered Ron. Hermione heard but chose not to respond to that comment.

"He is ready to show the world that he is more than just Draco Malfoy, ice prince and son of a Death Eater. I think that he has potential." She said while looking at Harry. Ron huffed loudly.

"He is ready to show the world he is Draco Malfoy, git extraordinaire" mumbled Ron. Hermione once again decided to ignore his comment. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a brief moment and then looked at Harry with a serious expression on her face.

"All I am going to say is, Harry be careful. I know that we should all unite together especially if we want everyone to work together but there is something about a Malfoy that can't be fully trusted." Hermione said with a worried look on her face.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Don't worry I know." he told her.

"Do you though?" she asked seriously. Harry looked up at her.

"You try and see the good in everyone and that is an admirable trait honestly but I just want you to be careful. Keep your guard up. "She added. Harry nodded not trusting himself to speak. Hermione was one who usually saw the good in everyone, so to see her so cautious over Malfoy was a bit unnerving.

"I know what I'm doing Hermione" Harry told her defensively feeling slightly insulted at Hermione's lack of trust on him.

"I sure hope so." She told him

* * *

On the morning of his birthday, Harry was shocked to find the Weasley house completely empty. There was a plate of breakfast waiting for him and a note placed right next to it.

Harry dear,

I didn't want to wake you dear. Arthur and I are in Diagon Alley picking up and few things, George is at the shop, Ron and Hermione are visiting her parents and Ginny is with Luna and some other girls. We will be back in the afternoon.

Love,

Molly.

PS. Andromeda needs you to watch Teddy in the later in the evening. She is hoping you can stop by at around 7.

Harry winced. While he didn't want people fussing over his birthday some recognition would have been nice. He quickly pushed the feeling of self-pity away. The Weasleys had been so kind to him and to be upset over a simple Happy Birthday seemed so trivial when he really thought about it.

'At least I will get to see Teddy today' thought Harry happily while he sat down in the chair and enjoyed the still warm breakfast Molly had prepared for him.

7:00 pm could not have come sooner. Harry was unbelievably bored and quite frankly a quiet Burrow had spooked him out. Out of all the years he had known the Weasleys and out of all the times he had visited their home, there was never more the 5 seconds of a silence. Small explosions would occasionally occur up in the twin's room, Ron and Ginny arguing could be heard all throughout the house several times a day, Molly yelling that dinner was ready. He had been avidly staring at the clock and when 7:00 finally showed up he made his way over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and clearly spoke

"Tonks Residence"

Harry was expecting Andromeda to be waiting for him with Teddy in her arms waiting to hand him off while departing. Harry however was not expecting everyone to be in the living room.

"SURPRISE!" they all chorused cheerfully.

Harry guessed he must have stood gaping at the stupidly for a couple of seconds before his head wrapped around the fact that they were all there for his birthday.

Several of those in attendance laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

Ron was the first to step forward. Harry could see that he already had a few drinks in his system.

"Happy Birthday mate, you must have thought we forgot huh?" asked Ron while putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah you can say that" said Harry still in a daze at all the people in the living room.

"Honestly Harry. I told you last week. For someone who defeated you know who, sometimes you can be quite draft" said Hermione in a playful tone. She gave him a brief hug and walked away as Mrs. Weasley came over to fuss over him. Apparently she brought him some clothes and shooed him away to go get dressed in his "birthday suit" Everyone laughed as Harry blushed. Ginny looked quite hopeful.

Once Harry got dressed into his new black slacks and white tee, he made his way around the house greeting all those in attendance.

Several people he had not seen since the final battle were all cooped up in the spacious living room. Neville, Dean, Seamus, all the Weasleys minus Charlie even Percy was there, Professor McGonagall, and many others that he was not expecting.

Harry spent the first hour or so going from person to person thanking them for coming. When he got to Mrs. Weasley again he was greeted with a giant hug.

"You know we wouldn't have forgotten your birthday my dear, what kind of mother would that make me" she said with a gentle smile. Harry couldn't help but hug her again for her comment.

"So Harry when are you going to join the Auror's, the head chair will not give up" said Kingsley while shaking his hand.

"Shaklebolt, I am sure that Harry does not wish to discuss Ministry matters on his birthday" said Mr. Weasley stepping forward as he noticed Harry's discomfort.

"Er. . . well" started Harry. Kingsley laughed deeply.

"Not a problem, young man. I don't wish to pressure you, but you must understand that everyone wants a piece of you. The Auror Department, the quidditch league, several schools hoping you will teach, the Ministry. I just want to beat everyone to the punch" he said with a gentle smile.

Harry was shocked to hear about all the offers. He spent many nights unable to sleep thinking about his future and what his future now meant with the fall of Voldemort. Harry always had one thing in mind when he thought about his future and that was how he was going to defeat Voldemort and now with his fall, his future was left open. That excited but also terrified him.

Sensing that Harry was at a loss for words, Kingsley wished him happy birthday and made his way over to greet George. George who had opened up the shop after the death of his brother was creating products specifically for the Ministry. George loved bringing it up to Mrs. Weasley whenever he got the chance and reminded her that she was once against the joke shop and now was getting offers from the Ministry. She would silent him immediately but everyone could see the pride shine in her eyes.

Fleur made her way gracefully over to Harry and placed a kiss on each cheek.

"Aree! Happy Birthday, 'ow 'handsome you are. Ets been too long" She said while cupping Harry's face in her hands. Bill came over to pat Harry on the back.

"I better not have you trying to steal my wife, Potter" said Bill with a grin that graced his scarred face. Fleur playfully hit him on his shoulder.

"O. None of zis William" she said kissing Bill on the cheek.

When Harry was done greeting everyone and thanking them for coming, he made his way back over to his friends. Ron, Seamus, Dean, and George were all in the kitchen drinking a copious amount of alcohol while the girls who were chatting in the corner kept glaring.

"Harry over here" yelled Seamus his Irish accent somehow becoming thicker due to the alcohol.

"How is it going?"

"Has anyone noticed that this is Harry's party and he is the only one not drunk" said Ron loudly.

"Hear, Hear!" chorused the boys. Neville chose that moment to hand Harry a cup. Harry looked at the drink.

"Now Harry-kins, this isn't good ol' butterbeer. This is a man drink" said George while puffing out his chest and taking a swig out of his drink. Harry could swear he saw some smoke when he exhaled.

Harry took a sip and instantly felt the burn of the drink as it made his way down his throat. Harry knew he must have made a face because the boys all laughed. Dean wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. Seamus pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Our little Harry, all grown up" exclaimed Seamus.

"Little?!" stated Harry indignantly taking another sip of firewhisky. All the men began to laugh. George patted Harry on the head fondly.

"Well you are the shortest my dear" he said seriously.

"And the most beautiful!" yelled Dean. All the boys looked at Dean as if though he had grown another head.

"I heard Parvati, Padma and Lavender say it" mumbled Dean looking a bit embarrassed.

"Oh yeah! You should have heard it. 'Oh Harry, when ever did he get so handsome? He has got the most stunning eyes, what I would do to wake up to those. That body! When did he get that body!" exclaimed Seamus.

"Seamus! I am going to kill you!" yelled Padma who overheard the entire conversation and was making her way over. Seamus yelped and excused himself to the loo.

"Alright men, let's get this party started!"

* * *

The night which had started out innocently enough soon became filled with slurring words, outrageous conversations and embarrassing moments Harry was sure would be the talk for quite some time.

Ron was currently nursing his drink while wearing one of Andromeda's hats while Hermione glared from the corner while she sat with Fleur, Ginny, Luna and the Patil twins.

"Harry! Remember when Witch Weekly asked you if you wore boxers or briefs? You wouldn't answer so I told them you wore knickers and they published it! Do you remember?" said Ron who was already quite inebriated. Harry, who had quite a few drinks in his system already, didn't quite have the energy to feel too embarrassed. The boys who hadn't heard this story laughed hysterically.

"Yes, Ron. I quite remember."

The party before Harry knew it came to a close. By the time the party ended, Harry was slightly tipsy but was nowhere near the level of intoxication of Seamus, Dean, Ron, George and surprisingly Percy who they all found out was quite the party animal. Harry decided to take some of the boys home, flooing each of them to make sure they arrived to the right place safely.

Once everyone was home, Harry began to help Andromeda with the cleaning.

"No, dear boy, it's your party. No need to help" she told him kindly. Harry was about to protest when a large yawn escaped him. Andromeda smiled fondly at the boy she had begun to think of as her own and summoned a blanket and some pillows and placed them in the living room.

"Looks like you need to get some rest" she said. "You can sleep here, I don't want you flooing anywhere else tonight" she told him sternly. "Honestly drinking and flooing, there will be none of that here"

"Yes Ma'am" he told her.

Harry began to remove his shoes when he noticed Andromeda was still looking at him. He began to feel a bit self-conscious. Andromeda seemed to noticed because she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your parents would have been so proud of you, my dear boy" and without another word she walked upstairs to her room.

Harry smiled and with that went to bed, his mind replaying the amazing evening he had just had.

* * *

AN- So late! Sorry! You know life gets in the way and to be honest, I prefer reading Fanfiction, not writing it. But this story is one I need to get off my chest. Hope all liked it and please let me know! I am dying to hear some feedback. I work for reviews.


	5. Getting to Know You

Purest Intentions Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hi guys. So sorry that I just started updating after almost a year on hiatus. To be totally honest I love writing but I love reading more and I always get so discouraged because I read all of these great stories and think there is no way I can write this well. But they do say practice makes perfect, so hopefully I'll see some improvements soon in my writing. Hope you like these new chapters. Last chapter was basically just a filler but here we see some Harry and Draco interaction. Yay.

* * *

Before he even knew it, summer was drawing to a close and soon the question became if Harry was going to back to school or not. Truthfully Harry wasn't so sure how he felt about a school with no Dumbledore and even Snape and he soon found himself getting in contact with Kingsley to join the Auror Program. Of course without a doubt Kingsley took him in and told him that he would be begin the program on September 1, the same day that everyone else would go back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron decided to go back to Hogwarts with Ginny for their seventh year. Harry was pretty sure that they all thought he would be joining them. He knew that telling them was not going to make for a fun conversation.

Even though it was August, Harry could already feel the cold breeze of autumn. Their late night quidditch matches grew shorter as the breeze threatened to freeze them. Ginny continued her pursuit of Harry, much to Harry's horror and much to the delight of Mrs. Weasley, who never failed to sit them together during meals. Ron and Hermione always had to hide their grins.

He continued to watch Teddy as Andromeda and Narcissa mended their broken relationship and often times watched Teddy for several days out of the week. Not that Harry minded one bit, the boy reminded him so much of his late parents and Teddy was a bundle of joy.

The sisters had left to Milan for a weekend getaway leaving Harry once again watching over the young baby. Harry sat on the floor cooing at young Teddy who was enraptured by a new toy Harry had gotten him. It was a little after 7:00 in the evening when he heard the floo startup, indicating that someone was going to come through. A little nervous especially since he knew Narcissa and Andromeda were not due until Monday and that the Weasley's had all gone to Bill's, he had no idea who it could be. Grabbing Teddy and cradling him carefully while he grabbed his wand, he made his way to the other side of the room, wand at the ready.

The floo let out a loud whoosh and Draco Malfoy popped out looking immaculate as always. White blond hair stylishly messy and his pristine tailored grey slacks and black ironed dress shirt. Harry knew every time he has traveled by floo that he looked like something Crookshanks brought it.

'Trust Draco Malfoy to floo with grace' Harry thought exasperated.

"Oh didn't think you would be here Potter" he said. Harry noticed that while he still called him Potter it was not as viciously said as it was when they were back at school.

"I'm here watching Teddy" Harry said relief showing in his voice.

"Don't tell me you thought I was an intruder" said Draco with a shadow of a smirk.

Harry chuckled softly as he put Teddy down on the blanket.

"Well with me, you can never be too careful" Harry told him as he gave Teddy back the toy.

Draco let out a small grin.

"I guess so. Cute kid" said Draco walking over to peer down at Teddy who was making noises at the toy. Harry smiled at Draco's attempt at small talk.

"He is, isn't he?" Harry said as he sat on the blanket next to Teddy.

"Well I came to see if my mother was here, but I guess not" Draco told him while taking a look around the place. He had for sure thought his mother would have been here.

"No, they left yesterday to Milan. They will be back on Monday" Harry told him, "Didn't your mum tell you?" he added.

"I actually just got home. I went to Paris with Blaise. Quite boring if you ask me," Draco told him.

"Is that what you rich people do? Just get up and leave to go somewhere foreign." Harry asked while picking up Teddy who had begun to get a bit fussy. Draco attempted to look indignant.

"Well of course. What do expect us to do?" Draco said.

"Um. Normal people stuff maybe? Harry replied.

"Well my dear. When have I ever been normal?" said Draco while sitting down on one of the plush seats. Harry knew he must have shown some reaction when Draco had called him 'my dear' because he flushed and instantly acted as if though nothing had occurred.

"Anyway" started Draco, when the flush left his face. "I heard you had a party"

Harry instantly felt bad. Even though the two were not what you could call friends, they had still made a truce and should have been invited.

"You could have come" offered Harry who was still rocking Teddy gently in his arms.

"Yeah right" Draco scoffed. "I am sure all of you Griffindorks would have been delighted to see me and anyway I have better things to do than sing happy birthday to the savior of our universe"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's theatrics.

"Seriously? Back to name calling?" said Harry. Hanging out with Draco before his party had been a lot of fun, but of course Harry wasn't going to admit that out loud. A part of him was hoping that Draco could always be like that, witty, funny and sarcastic. Draco must have seen the frown on Harry's face because he let out a sigh.

"I am just saying that I am pretty sure, no one would have wanted me at the party" he said bitterly.

"Well too bad I don't care what people think" Harry told him. Draco looked legitimately confused and opened his mouth as if to say something but in an instant closed it. Harry who knew he had something to say and waited patiently. Once Draco realized that Harry knew he was about to say something, he began again.

"How can you be so…nice?" blurted out Draco. Harry looked at him with an amused grin. Out of all the things Draco could have said, that was definitely not one he was thinking he would.

"It's not about nice Draco, it is about being about being human" Harry told a wide eyed Draco Malfoy.

If Harry thought Draco looked surprise earlier when he had told him he could have come to the party, it was nothing compared to the look of pure bewilderment on his face at the very moment. Draco made several fish expressions until he quietly breathed out

"You called me Draco"

"Well that is your name. Isn't it?" said Harry with an amused grin.

"I know that!" started Draco a bit indigently. "But you usually call me Malfoy and I call you Potter. It's the way it's always been. We are enemies!"

Now that hurt. While Harry knew for a fact that they were not what you could call friends, he didn't think they were back to enemies. He had hoped…He had hoped that things could have been different between them.

"I thought we were past the whole arch rival, nemesis and enemies thing" Harry confessed with a frown.

Now here Draco was confused. He was used to a different kind of Potter and this Potter that was nice to him was a bit unnerving. It was the first time in Draco's life when he truly understood why people liked Potter so much. It wasn't because of his fame and it wasn't because of his good looks. Draco didn't even want to think about why he just thought of Potter as good looking. But he guessed that people were drawn to him because of his kindness and his nonchalant attitude. Here was a guy who lost basically his entire family and he wasn't bitter or malicious. Potter's view about the world and people truly and honestly baffled him. He had always thought of Potter of being arrogant, fame hungry, and fake but seeing finally being able to see his true colors, Draco couldn't think there was a better person. Potter made him want to become a better person.

"You're right" Draco said. Harry smiled and adopted an overly dramatic look of shock.

"Me? Right? You? Wrong? No, it is not possible" said Harry with a teasing grin to show he was just joking. He was barely getting to know Draco and he was not so sure what Draco would find funny or what he would find offensive. Luckily Draco too knew how tease.

"My god you're annoying. Am I going to have to put up with this if we become friends?" Draco asked in annoyed tone. Draco didn't want to look too eager to become Harry's friend. He didn't want to think he was desperate or anything, but he did always want to be his friend. And there was that task that he had been threatened to do…but he would worry about that later. _Much later._

"Afraid so." Harry told him seriously. "It is part of my charm." Draco couldn't help but let a small smile. Potter could be quite funny when he wanted to be. Or maybe Draco thought he could have always been this amusing but due to their enemy status during their school years, he didn't see it until now.

"I admit that it does not happen often. It probably will never happen again. But…I admit I was a snot. You have been everything I thought you weren't. I basically do owe my life and mother's life to you" Draco said.

"You don't owe me anything. Let's just be civil" Harry told him sternly while getting up carefully to not jostle Teddy who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I'm going to put Teddy in his crib. Are you hungry?" asked Harry making his way to the stairs.

"Yeah sure" Draco said getting off of the couch and straightening his slightly rumpled clothes. Harry was gone for no more than five minutes when he came back and led Draco to the kitchen. Harry rolled up his sleeves and got some bread out of the pantry. Draco stood there with his mouth wide open.

"You're going to make something?" blurted out Draco. Harry put the bread on the countertop slowly and looked right at Draco.

"Yeah, is that ok? If not I can order something" said Harry wondering why Draco looked so affronted.

"I just thought there was a house elf or something. I mean clearly you're not going to do house elf things. Are you?" said Draco looking honestly confused.

"I grew up cooking and cleaning. No house elves here. No need for them. Besides I like doing it." Harry told him while getting back to gathering everything he needed for some finger sandwiches. Harry could feel his sharp gaze even though he was looking the other way.

"What do you mean you 'grew up cooking and cleaning'?" asked Draco, trying not to show his distaste in the fact that the Harry Potter was making a meal for him.

"Well my family didn't like me all too much. So I did the cleaning and the cooking for them. It wasn't too bad actually. It kept me busy and out of my cupbo..." Harry started until he realized that he might have revealed too much information. While friends told each other things about their personal lives, he wasn't quite sure he could fully tell Draco everything.

Draco knew he had stopped himself before saying something he didn't want to. Harry had instantly flushed and put all of his focus into the food he was making.

"What do you mean your family didn't like you?" Draco asked. Harry instantly became relieved, glad that Draco didn't question what he had been about to say.

"Oh, they didn't like magic one bit and I was never as good as their little Diddy-kins. It's okay though because they taught me a lot. If I do everything they didn't and don't do anything they did, I'll be the best godfather to Teddy." Harry told him chirpily.

Draco frowned. Harry pointed at him.

"You know that is the exact look Hermione gave me when I told her."

"Well you did just tell me that your family just abused you?"

Harry stopped prepping the food, turned to Draco with wide eyes and sputtered out.

"What!? No I didn't!"

Draco did not miss how flustered Potter had gotten as he continued to cook. Draco was quite shock to see that while Potter was completely hopeless in the potions lab, there was a certain grace about him when he was cooking. The word Potter and grace usually were not one that Draco used in the same sentence. Harry got out two plates and put grilled finger sandwiches and homemade fries on Draco's plate. He was not going to admit it out loud but these were actually better than some of the sandwiches he has had from the finest restaurants.

"Are they alright?" Harry asked while taking a bite of his own, happy that eating kept them preoccupied from what they had been saying earlier.

"They are divine. You got a gift Potter. You know that cooking has the same principles as potions right?" Draco told him then took a bite.

"If that was the case, I would have gotten an O"

"Well that's was Sev would…" started Draco who looked away.

"You miss him don't you?" Harry asked gently. While he might not have ever gotten along with the man, he still missed his presence and wished things could have been different between them.

"He did care for me when a lot of people didn't. I know it didn't show but…" Draco confessed who at this point started poking at his food.

" You don't have to explain anything to me, I know what it's like to lose someone you love" Harry told him.

"Yes I'm sure you would"

Harry, who didn't want the conversation to turn sour, quickly changed the subject into something more upbeat. Harry had always thought that Draco Malfoy never had real substance other than what he was molded to be by his father. Surprisingly Harry was quickly finding out how wrong he was. Yes, Draco was rude, sarcastic and obviously raised in privilege but Harry soon found he was also witty and extremely amusing. Harry was not one to question 'what if' He was sure if he did, he would go mad, but lately he couldn't help but wondering what would have happened if he took Draco's hand instead of sticking with Ron. Would have been sorted in Slytherin? Would they have become friends? Best friends? Would Snape's attitude toward him been any different? These were all things he couldn't help but ask as he sat in Andromeda's kitchen preparing and eating a meal with Draco Malfoy.

"I guess I should go" Draco said a bit awkwardly.

Harry realized that Draco must have felt a bit awkward, especially since he hadn't said anything while he was brooding.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be a bore" Harry told him sheepishly.

"No, you were fine. Thank you for having me"

"Anytime" and with that, Draco nodded in response and left to floo back to the manor. Harry had a lot to think about.

* * *

"Did you do it?" the man asked right when he flooed in. His heartbeat pounding in his chest as he heard the man's voice. Draco feigned ignorance.

"Do what?" he asked in an almost bored tone. This wasn't what the man wanted to hear and Draco could see his face turn shockingly red with rage within a matter of seconds.

"Don't play stupid with me!" he yelled spittle flying. " Did you or did you not use the spell I told you to use on Harry Potter!?"

Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"No" he stated in defeat.

"No? No! I give you one task. One task Draco!"

"I need more time, I need to gain his trust!" yelled Draco back desperately.

"Why do you need to gain his trust? You cast the spell on him and that's it. You're done!" the man yelled. Draco didn't like how his hand kept inching toward his wand in his pocket.

"If I cast this spell on him and we're enemies, everyone is going to know it was me. If Potter trusts me then they won't know who did it" Draco said calmly while silently applauding his excuse as the man looked thoughtful.

"That might be the smartest thing you have ever said. Well done Draco. You did learn from your father. You learned how to cover your tracks" the man told him softly approval strong in his tone. Draco scoffed.

"Yes, so if you are done questioning my abilities, I am sure you can see your way out" said Draco wishing the man would just leave.

"Yes my boy. I shall leave you be. I'm sure pretending to be Potter's friend would be very exhausting and trying"

"If you're done?" Draco said while gesturing toward the door completely ignoring the last statement that man had made.

"Yes, of course." The man gave him one last hard stare and with that the man left.

Draco waited until he was completely sure the man was out of the manor before grabbing the nearest object which just so happened to be his mother's vase and chucked it at the wall. Draco pulled at his blond locks in frustration while letting out a stream of expletives. In the end Draco didn't know what was worse, having to curse Harry Potter or the fact that the times he hung out with the boy hero had been some of the best times he had ever had.

Well shit.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Leave me one for this chapter and tell me what you all think!


End file.
